Behind the Sunglasses
by ignorethisiwas12
Summary: He was always wearing those sunglasses. The Konoha 11  minus a few  want to know why.


**Title:** Behind the Sunglasses**  
><strong>**Author: **TinaBanina96**  
><strong>**Summary:** He was always wearing those sunglasses. The Konoha 11 (minus a few) want to know why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **Thank's for reading this story :) Originally part of a collection, but I've decided to split them. Please review if you liked it (or not). Constructive criticism and positive feedback is love :D  
>DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Don't sue.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the Sunglasses<strong>

He was always wearing them. Even when they were on a mission together, the sunglasses never left his face. During training, they stayed perched there, never falling off or slipping down.

His team mates had learned that there was no point asking why he wore them, as he simply wouldn't tell. Hinata had only asked once, than stopped when he wouldn't answer. Kiba, on the other hand, had persisted in asking for weeks. After getting a bit sick of it, Shino had threatened to give him and Akamaru fleas. Kiba backed off quickly after that.

However, though this threat had stopped Kiba from asking Shino directly, it hadn't stopped him from wondering. To solve the mystery of the sunglasses, Kiba turned to those he trusted the most.

His friends.

There were a few betting pools among the group of young shinobi known as the Konoha 11. They were a curious lot. The latest betting pool (started by Kiba) was of course, why Shino wore those sunglasses of his.

Now that was a question that got their minds racing. It had always been one of those irritating questions, like where had Iruka-sensei gotten that scar, and why Genma always wore a bandanna. Even back at the academy, Shino had worn those glasses, and back then, none of them had thought to ask why.

But now, on a Sunday afternoon, most of them had gathered together at Ichiraku's to discuss this very matter. Neji had deemed the meeting too unimportant, and naturally, Tenten had agreed with him. Lee was out doing some sort of 'youthful training' with Gai, and for obvious reasons, Shino had not been informed of the meeting.

After ordering their ramen, the remaining 7 got down to business.

Kiba reckoned that the glasses were actually part of Shino's face.

"Think about it," he said "He never takes them off because he can't! They're like, growing out of his head, like antennae on bugs! Hinata agrees with me, right?"

He looked to the shy girl on his right. Hinata gave a small nod and blushed. To be honest, she thought the idea was probably wrong, but she didn't want to tell Kiba that and risk hurting his feelings.

Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba reached down and fed him a piece of pork from his ramen.

"You're joking right?" said Sakura, looking past Naruto at Kiba with an incredulous look. "Not even Naruto could come up with something that dumb!"

Naruto slurped down his bowl of ramen and slammed the bowl down on the counter top. Smiling at Sakura, he nodded.

"Yeah, I agree with Saku- Hey wait!" Naruto looked insulted "That's really mean Sakura!"

She rolled her eyes at him. Putting down her chopsticks, she proceeded to speak.

"It's got to be a clan thing. All members of the Aburame clan wear the glasses. Take Shino's dad for example. Maybe it's for the sake of the bugs."

Shikamaru opened his eyes. He'd been on the verge of sleep when Sakura's voice woke him up. Slowly he lifted his head off his arms, only to see an empty ramen bowl in front of him. He turned to look at the plump boy sitting on his left.

Chouji grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Shikamaru. I just didn't want to see it go to waste."

Shikamaru sighed. How troublesome.

"It's ok Chouji. I didn't really want it anyway."

He looked towards the other end of the counter.

"I agree with Sakura. Logically it makes the most sense. Why else would all members of one clan wear the same thing?"

Sakura smirked at Shikamaru's comment. Seeing the smug look on Sakura's face, the blonde sitting in-between the two decided to speak up.

"You guys don't get it!" said Ino loudly, waving her hand dismissively at Sakura. "Obviously it's about style! It makes you look mysterious. Sunglasses are all the rage, not that Ms. Forehead here would know it."

Smiling sweetly, Sakura turned to Ino.

"What's that Ino? All I could hear was oinking."

"Oh yeah? Well I can barely see you over the glare from that billboard brow!"

"Just keep talking Piggy!"

Shikamaru sighed again. He shouldn't have spoken. Now he was in between the two girls during one of their 'moments'. His day was turning out more troublesome than he had thought.

"Sakura. Ino. Calm down. We're not here to trade insults."

"Shikamaru is right. You are here to hypothesize about the reason I wear sunglasses."

A voice from behind them spoke quietly. All of those sitting at the counter turned around to see a tall boy standing there.

Hinata gasped.

"Sh-sh-shino! We were j-just ….um… " she stuttered, pressing her fingers together.

Kiba laughed nervously.

"Hi Shino! H-how long have you been standing there?" Kiba asked with a small uneasy smile. Hopefully Shino had forgotten all about the whole 'I'm going to ask my flea friends to take up residence on your bodies' thing.

"I have been here for the entirety of your conversation." said Shino, walking towards the group. "It was quite… interesting to say the least."

Kiba looked slightly less worried. Hinata blushed, and seemed to shrink in her place.

"Glad you see it that way buddy!"

Naruto, ever the tactful one, had decided to speak out.

"Now come on! Just tell us why you wear the glasses!"

Shino stared at him. Naruto's grin decreased a little. Had he said something wrong?

Quietly, Shino spoke:

"Why do I hide my face behind these sunglasses? The answer is not because they are part of my anatomy."

Kiba scratched his nose thoughtfully.

"It is not so I can stay on trend."

Ino pouted a little. Damn, she had lost.

"Yes, the other members of my clan also wear sunglasses like mine."

Sakura and Shikamaru looked hopeful.

"However, they wear them for a different reason than I."

Sakura frowned. Shikamaru was disappointed.

"The reason I wear these sunglasses is…"

Shino paused. He could feel the anticipation in the air building. Everyone (including the owner of Ichiraku's and his daughter) was staring at him intently. Shino was not used to this kind of attention.

"I wear these sunglasses because I think that they… make me look cool."

Shino turned and walked away from his dumb-struck friends. He was smiling, not that anyone could see over the collar of his coat.

He was a good minute's walk away before he heard Kiba.

"WHAT THE HELL?"


End file.
